User blog:Gensui Hime/Kancolle Wikia Policy Draft
All users are expected to follow and adhere to the policies of the Kancolle Wiki while editing or posting anything. If you disagree with any policy, please go Here to discuss any desired changes. Policies have wide acceptance among editors and describe standards that all users should normally follow. All policy pages can be found Here. Policies General *Assume good faith. *Don't be a jerk. *Please do not bite the newcomers. *Don't Feed the Trolls - Do not antagonise trolls under any circumstances. It may worsen the situation. *Use common sense. Don't interpret policies and editors word-for-word. *Proxies - Proxies may be used to protect a user's privacy. Proxies used for vandalism may be blocked indefinitely. If you currently use a VPN to play the game, please sign off the VPN before posting. *User Blocking - Also known as a ban. This will only be used in extreme cases. For example, if a user is seen deleting large amounts of pages when it is not warranted, or does not follow our Deletion Policy below, the user will be banned. Whether the user is banned for a duration of time or indefinitely is up to the administrator that applied the ban. *Respect other people. Be nice and don't try to cause unnecessary strife. *Artworks and other media should have source and/or credits. **You may put a link in either the comment body or on the caption. This is not something that will be strictly monitored but at the very least specify where you took the image from. **If it is your own artwork, no need to put credits but specify that its yours *Off-topic Discussions are allowed but keep it minimum **One thread per topic is allowed for a given time **Do not make this a General Discussion for another topic/game. This is not enforced but try to adhere to it. Chat Follow the Kancolle Wiki policies and rules when talking inside chat. Administrators and Chat Moderators may take action based on the situation at hand as well (this depends on the situation, of course). Ownership Users do not own the pages and/or files they edit. Do not undo edits made by other users just because you "disagree" with them. What is considered "disagreeing" will be determined independently when the need arises. Translations are an exception, as there may be multiple ways to interpret a sentence and can be discussed with editors. If you have complaints about an edit, please discuss it with the community before making any drastic changes. Protection of Pages Normally a page should remain unprotected and editable to everyone, unless there is considerable cause to warrant protection. Editing This is free for anyone to do on the wiki. If you make considerable changes, please write in the summary what you changed and why. Do not spam minor edits to increase your edit count. Comments General Comments are not something that is moderated that much, but do not: *Hate other people's comments. *Post useless comments that do not follow the topics. *Post comments that violate the wikia Terms of Use. Comments or Posts deemed inappropriate by the community will be removed. *If the topic has a wikia article, directly post your comment there **If it is something that's new and informative about the game, put it on the Recent Updates page instead **If its about a ship, post your comment on the ship girl's page **If it's about two/multiple ships in general, you may post your comment here **If it's a question about the game, please try asking on the Wikia Forum: Q&A or the Tutorial: FAQ page **If you're having a connection problem, try posting on Tutorial:_Proxy_Connection **For other topics, please be mindful of what article to post it to. Recent Updates Comments on a specific update to the game is fine, as long as it belongs on its respective talk page. For example, comments for an update that is long past should not be posted on the Recent Updates page (which is meant for the most recent update). Questions regarding the updates can be posted, but if you expect the discussion to become large, use the forum to do so. Please do not post useless comments that are unrelated. Those will be removed, depending on the comment. Hate comments will be removed, depending on its usage. (e.g. if it's constructive it might stay) What is considered a hate comment, if questioned, can be determined by the administrator that decides to address it. If a person posts an official tweet from @KanColle_STAFF, with japanese text or not, with translations or not, as long as it is related to or talks about a recent tweet from the devs, and does not contain the Tweet template, the post may be edited by administrators to include it. A footnote shall indicate it was edited, and the person's original comments will remain. Tweet tag will come first, then below it is the original post. The template looks like this: Spoilers Spoiler comments should use the Spoiler Template to hide any potential spoilers. For Example: Instead of using spoilers, please go to the respective episode thread to have unrestricted talks about episodes. Regardless of being a spoiler or not, it will be removed if posted in anywhere else than the thread. Continued offenses will warrant a temporary ban towards the user/IP address. In extreme cases, the user will be banned permanantly (this needs some discussion). Please obey the 3-day rule (All anime spoilers are not allowed until AFTER 3 days have passed from the initial English subtitle broadcast). Deleting Cases where a page may be deleted: Articles *Advertising and spam. Posting random websites links doesn't contribute positively to the wiki. *Pages that are filled with nonsense or gibberish. There is no point in keeping such content. *Pages containing original research or a large bias. For example, "According to a poll I conducted among my friends, Yamato can be constructed using default construction methods." This doesn't help at all and it's personal opinion. These pages will be deleted, depending on the content. Original research may be dealt with separately, but this is up to the administrator that is on that particular issue. *Pages that are riddled with copyright violations. This is a particularly sensitive issue, and must be discussed before any deletions are made. Deletions of this type are up to administrators and their decisions. Other *Pages that possess content that blatantly violates Kancolle Wiki's policies (i.e. offensive language, scamming, copyright violation, etc.). *Useless redirects, especially when the redirect is subjective. Redirects for common misspellings and typos, however, may be acceptable. If administrators decide the redirect is acceptable, even if it is subjective, then it does not warrant a deletion. *Redirects left behind when moving a page between different namespaces or when renaming a file, more commonly known as "move artefacts". *Pages in another language. This is an English Wiki, and content must be in English. *Useless or duplicated categories/templates. Cases where a page may NOT be deleted: *Stubs, no matter how small, could one day become a lengthy article. *A page that requires cleanup or renovation. These pages are just in need of attention; they do not need to be deleted. If you want to adopt an article for renovation, please say so. *Vandalism. Blanking pages, adding offensive material, or inserting random words should be reverted. If a page was created with this content or did not have any legitimate content to begin with, it may be deleted. *A page that has existed for a long period of time but has not received many edits, or none at all. This should instead be nominated for deletion. Category:Blog posts